fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Reconstruction
Reconstruction is a side quest in the Fable III DLC Traitor's Keep. On returning to Clockwork Island after defeating Witchcraft Mary, the Hero will be greeted by Huxley, who asks for assistance in finding the required parts to construct a companion for himself in order to end his "Loneliness Mode". He also asks for you to deactivate any Colins, beetles and dogs that are stuck in "Murderous Mode". After passing through the Street of the Future, follow the 'alternative route' that leads to the warehouses and factories. The six components required can be found in areas along this route. To access the Head and Torso components you will need to pull three switches to deactivate three power generators that control the lock on a gate. The gate is inside the last factory on the right at the end of the second section of canal. Behind the gate, in addition to the last two parts of the Colin, you will find Professor Faraday's fifth diary. Once the quest is completed, return to Clockwork Island a few days later to find a note from Huxley explaining what happened after you left. The Street of the Future will also have become populated with nobles, and the houses there can be purchased. The rest of the island however is never tidied up. Generator Locations The generators can be noticed by the blue sparks they emit. The switches are usually to the right or left of the generator. #On the roof of a factory accessible from the second section of canal. The roof also has a crane on it. #Inside the gated area off the yard where you fought Faraday (directly to the left if you are facing the chest). #From the first canal section, go through the arch in the wall and past the broken Colin. The alleyway continues around the corner to the right, into an area that was inaccessible during Like Clockwork. Take the left fork, and the generator is at the end. Component Locations One of the components Huxley needs to build a friend. ;Left Arm Component :Inside the building which exits onto the start of the canal area. ;Right Arm Component :Among some wreckage near the third power generator (the one which is inaccessible before returning). ;Left Leg Component :Located in the right-hand alley down the small set of stairs in the area with the third power generator. ;Right Leg Component :Among the wreckage where you fought the final battle with Faraday. ;Torso Component :On a table past the gate which requires turning off the three power generators to unlock. ;Head Component :On the ground past the gate which requires turning off the three power generators to unlock. Description Conclusion Thanks to you, Huxley has created a companion for himself. The two will most likely spend eternity together. Trivia Before accepting this quest if you listen to Huxley's dialogue, he estimates your chances of success at over 50%, however he calculates that your chances of survival are only slightly lower. Category:Fable III Quests Category:Traitor's Keep DLC